


Kyalin: Love You For You

by Bear_1117



Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Actually a decent smut ngl, Bottom Lin, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Heavy Angst, Infertile Lin, Insecurities, It gets better I swear, Kyalin Week 2020, Mutual Pining, NSFW, PTSD, Recovery, Sexual Assault, Smut, Tenzin is a dick, lin needs a hug, old women in love, past linzin, sad lin, soft lin, top kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: With everyone eventually leaving her life, Lin Beifong had resorted to only having professional relationships and one-night stands. Will a certain silver-haired beauty teach Lin the importance of love and self-worth? Or will Lin be forever plagued by demons that haunt her?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027986
Kudos: 69





	1. Drifting Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Constructive criticism is always welcomed ✨.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

At the age of thirty-four, Lin Beifong had it all: money, a loving fiancé and one of the most important jobs in Republic City. Or so she thought—until she walked in on her fiancé pounding a nineteen-year-old air acolyte in her very own bed.

Her feelings had not faded that easily. Tenzin made some pathetic excuse that he was supposed to rebuild an 'entire culture' but Lin was simply 'too busy' as the Chief of Police to actually satisfy his needs and they were 'drifting apart'.

She made multiple attempts to avenge her heartbreak including wrecking Air Temple Island and throwing Pema in prison for any run-in with law enforcement. Nonetheless, she stopped after a few dozen attempts, choosing to never love again and focus on her career.

The very same year, Tenzin and Pema wedded at Air Temple island. An occasion that she had to oversee as the Chief of Police for safety reasons. She could feel her heart aching at the thought of someone she's been in love with for over a decade be in the arms of someone who was barely legal.

She watched as they danced; remembering bitterly that it should have been her dancing with him on their wedding night. Much to her dismay, the wedding went smoothly; her and Tenzin had no contact outside of professional bounds until the Avatar's arrival in Republic City.

When the Avatar arrived seventeen years later, she was forced to face Tenzin who had become Korra's air bending teacher. Every time she visited Air Temple island, she saw Tenzin's growing family live happily and remembered that once again she could have had that in another life if she had not been infertile.

It was not as if she never moved on from Tenzin, there were one-night stands to prevent her from being celibate and sexually frustrated. Many numerous men and women who never stayed after the sex fulfilled her physical needs when her hands and imagination were not sufficient.

Nevertheless, even when the breakup was over a decade ago, butterflies still wreck unharmonious havoc in her chest every time she saw Tenzin. Even after years, she sometimes saw him at the height of her climax when a faceless man finished inside of her.


	2. One Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW Warning)
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

_I need to get a grip._

Lin thought to herself as she entered 'Club 47'. A few years ago, Lin stumbled upon this club on a drunken night to find that it was a safe place where she could pick people up for one-night stands with no questions asked. Since then, she had been a regular, going there after a particularly hard case to blow off some steam.

What stood out was a tall woman with a head full of gloriously silky greying hair. She donned a dress that highlighted her ample cleavage and her shimmering chestnut collarbones. Lin approached that woman and called out, "Kya?"

"Oh, Lin! Hi!" the older woman replied, beaming a bright smile at her, "Who'd knew I'd find the great Chief Beifong at a sex club?"

"Can you not?" Lin groaned, rolling her eyes, "Oh sure, it's nice to see you too."

"So what are you looking for?" Kya asked huskily, elbowing her cleavage low enough for an espresso areola to peak through.

Lin swallowed thickly, crossing her legs to prevent her blood from pulsing south, "How much time do you have?"

"All night, baby," Kya whispered in Lin's ears, tucking a strand behind her ear; the touch sent shivers down her spine that fastened her pulsing, "You know, I can hear you getting wetter and wetter, right? I am a waterbender after all."

She bit her lips and placed Lin's right palm in between her breasts, squeezing it so that her hardening nipples made contact with Lin's palm. "Don't worry, I'm turned on too."

Lin watched in awe, mesmerized, her jaw almost hitting the floor. Her pupils dilated once her calloused fingers made contact with a hardening bud. Kya threw her her head back, stifling a moan as Lin ran her thumb in circles around Kya's left breast.

"Unless you want a few hundred people watch the esteemed Chief of Police looking at me like a gaping fish, I'd suggest going back to your place," Kya purred, wrapping her mouth around Lin's thumb that was on her nipple, enveloping her tongue around it and flicking at it, "It's just a preview. I'm going to make you break your orgasm record".

Lin gulped and pulled Kya through the crowds, almost jumping into her Satomobile and slamming the door. Kya barked out laughing at this reaction, "That excited, huh?"

"Shut up," Lin mumbled.

They rush into the Beifong estate. The place is full of expensive-looking modern furniture with the classic Beifong 'House of the Flying Boar' insignia in multiple places.

"Wow, nice place," Kya whistled before pulling down her dress to her waist, completely letting her breasts free. Her mounds bounce out of their confines, making her nipples harder with their contact with the cold air.

Lin was sure her soul left her body; her eyes scanned up and down, taking in the sight before her. "Wow," she breathed out.

"Can I mark you?" Kya questioned. At Lin's nod of approval, she carefully unbuttoned Lin's blouse and dropped it onto the floor, revealing perky nipples poking through her bra.

Kya breathed down Lin's neck, producing goosebumps. She stopped at the nape and sucked, exerting the right amount of pressure, making Lin close her eyes and sigh.

Kya continued to suckle at the base of her neck, marking it and moving onto the collarbones. Lin's elated groans filled the air as Kya unclasped her bra, taking Lin's left nipple between her index and middle finger and tugging at it.

She placed her mouth on Lin's other breast and lapped at the hard protrusion with her tongue, circling the areola and biting the tip. Lin entangled her fingers in Kya's hair, tugging at the grey strands when Kya's teeth play with her sensitive bud.

The room was full of Lin's pants; Kya lowered herself until she came face-to-face with the metalbender's pants. She unzipped the pants and slid it off, taking a moment to appreciate the younger woman's well-toned thighs.

"Wow, you," Kya smiled, "You're so beautiful." After the underwear had been slid off, the waterbender asked, "Have you ever been fucked by a waterbending master?"

"No," Lin breathed out, struggling to keep her composure. She felt bare simply just standing there; for a second she felt her insecurities creeping back up and doubting if she was going to be enough to satisfy someone as experienced as Kya.

"Sit back," Kya ordered, helping Lin adjust the pillows so that she was unable comfortable v-shape position. "Spread your legs for me, baby."

Lin obeyed, spreading her legs to her sides as Kya positioned herself in the middle. "I need you to relax for me," Kya said with a face full of concentration. Lin screamed ecstatically when her juices started moving in circles.

Kya motioned the wet beads to move up and down violently, making them vibrate at just the right time, causing Lin to yelp and scream.

"Kya," Lin whisphers, "I'm going to." Kya looked at Lin smugly and pressed one finger onto the wet folds, adding stimulation.

"Going to what, princess?" Kya questioned innocently, "I can only help if you tell me."

"I'm going to cum," Lin moaned. Kya smirked at this and made the wet beads vibrate faster and faster until Lin was over the edge screaming Kya's name.

"Who would expect that Lin Beifong is such a loud pillow princess?" Kya mocked. She pressed her nose against Lin's clit, earning a gasp from the Chief.

"You smell delicious," Kya remarked as she filled her nostrils with Lin's scent. "And you taste delicious," Kya commented as she pressed her tongue onto Lin's clitoris, drinking her juices from her first climax.

Kya's tongue darted out, drawing along Lin's slit and gently biting her clit. Lin looked down and her eyes locked with Kya's who was eating her out like it was her last meal on Earth. Once again, Lin could feel her climax building up once again.

Kya was quick to realize the effect of her tongue and without warning, pushed the tip of her tongue into Lin, making her scream out in pleasure as her climax juices squirt out right into Kya's lapping tongue.

"Ready to go again, princess?" Kya asked, waiting for Lin to come down from her high.

"Okay, now I'm ready," Lin confirmed.

Kya pushed two fingers in at once to find that Lin was surprisingly tight. Her juices mixed with Kya's saliva, acted as a lubricant allowing Kya's fingers to slip in an out without a problem.

She continued to thrust, adding in her ring finger, stretching the Police Chief's tight hole. She curled her fingers and smiled when she discovered Lin's soft spot, thrusting fully into her and hitting the g-spot every time.

Lin yelled when Kya started to trace her labia. Kya's other hand played with Lin's breasts, pinching her nipples. Lin was wondering how one person could multitask so much when her thoughts were cut short by white flashing before her as she once again hit her climax.

"Hmm come for me baby," Kya huskily ordered as Lin's pearly white juices explode. Kya laughed and licked every little bit off.

"Okay, I think I am at my limit," Lin admitted with the biggest smile that Kya had ever seen Lin wear. "Let me repay you," Lin huffed.

"Maybe another day," Kya replied, winking, "You look like you're totally smashed out. Can't have the Police Chief getting no sleep for pleasuring me can I?"

"Touché," Lin retorted, "What do you mean another day?"

"Oh you know, like a casual thing. We can have arrangements where we use each other for sexual pleasure and that's it." Kya explained.

"That's it?" Lin questioned with one eyebrow raised, "No strings attached?"

"Nope," Kya answered.

"Think we've got ourselves a deal," Lin confirmed.

"Welp, see you then, I guess," Kya waves off, "Until next time."


	3. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW Warning/ Dubious consent)
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

_With my bending gone, I no longer have a purpose._

Lin sighed to herself; she approached Club 47 once again and waited for the silver-haired beauty to show up. Following a few extra ticks of the clock came Kya, wearing an off-shoulder water tribe dress that once again, highlighted her cleavage.

"Hey, Chief!" Kya waved, "Missed me much?"

Lin narrowed her eyes, "Let's get down to business."

"Oh I've always loved it when you used your Chief-of-Police voice on me," Kya's sultry voice cooed.

"Let's go," Lin commanded, clutching Kya's hand and yanking her though the crowds.

"Ah, so rough! I love it!" Kya moaned out.

"I want to top tonight," Lin voiced.

"Okay, I'm cool with it," Kya responds, "I get to see if Chief Beifong's cables are really as clean as they are."

Lin ignored the comment. She dragged Kya through the hallway and into her bedroom. She slammed Kya against the wall and started chewing on her neck like a famished dog with a bone.

Kya closed her eyes and stuttered moans as Lin undressed her and cupped her breasts with both hands, violently milking her.

"You want to see cables? I'll show you cables," Lin declared, using her police-issued cables manually so that Kya's hands were bound above her head.

Lin opened a drawer and presented a phallic shaped strap-on with an impressive length and equally impressive girth. Kya gritted her teeth and hissed at the burning sensation of a forced entrance.

"Wait, Lin," Kya uttered, "Stop! You are, ah!" Kya's pleas were cut off as Lin rammed into Kya. "Stop it! Use lube Lin, vaginal dryness! You're hurting me," Kya screamed as Lin continued to thrust.

It was not until Kya bent icy water from the pot to her face that Lin realized what was happening. She immediately pulled out and collapsed onto the floor.

"What is your problem?" Kya yelled.

"I-I Kya," Lin looked up through her tear-strained eyes and choked, "I-I am so so sorry I don't know why I did that but I did it and I am accountable for my actions. You can call the cops and I'll turn myself in."

"Lin," Kya started, "I don't know what happened to you that made you this way. I can't forgive you for what you did to me but I can help you heal. I'm a healer after all."

Kya sighed and pulled Lin closer so that Lin's head was resting on her chest. "I can tell from your aura that you are suffering greatly; you harbor resentment in you that is too great for one person. Seeing as how you are truly regretful about your actions tonight, I can forgive you but only this once."

After a while, Lin looked up to see Kya's kind eyes looking back at her. Had Kya always been this gorgeous? She was aware that the older woman was beautiful but had she always possessed soft ocean eyes? Or was it just her vulnerability speaking? After all, this was the most intimate thing she had done since Tenzin.

"It was Amon," Lin spoke trembling, "A few days ago, the Equalists captured me and Amon took my bending away.

"Oh, Lin," Kya pouted, "Your bending meant a lot to you. It was a part of your identity but it's not everything. You are Lin Beifong, with or without your bending—you're the most selfless and beautiful soul I've ever met with a heart of gold and you're incredibly intelligent."

  
"My whole life, this has been my identity, I'm not even a Beifong anymore if I can't earthbend," Lin whimpered, subconsciously palming her scar, "And what good would I be if I can't earthbend? My purpose in life is to be the police chief and that's it. I don't even have people I can rely on."

  
"Lin, look at me," Kya ordered, "I want you to repeat after me. I am worth it, I am worthy of love, I am good enough, I am beautiful."

"I-I am worth it," Lin stuttered trying to stop her tear fountain, "I-I am worthy of l-l-love. I am g-good enough. I am b-b-ea-autiful-l."

"Why was it so hard for you to accept that you are worth it, worthy of love, enough and that you're beautiful?" Kya asked, "Your aura changed drastically at those points."

"Because I'm not," Lin muttered, "And it's pretty obvious."

"Obvious where?" Kya questioned, visibly confused.

"E-Everybody leaves me," Lin stuttered, tears running down her cheek, "I usually don't give a crap about beauty but if it weren't for my scar, I'd actually look okay. If I were worthy of love, enough and worth it, why is it that Su, Toph and Tenzin all left me?"

  
"Lin," Kya said softly, blue eyes piercing through her soul, "You are so fucking beautiful and your scar is so fucking hot. Tenzin can go fuck himself. I don't know what happened with your family but I'm sorry—no one deserved that."

Lin grunted, "Yea, right."

Kya scoffed, "I'm serious! You're one of my favorite humans. Those people don't know what they're missing."

_I am one of her favorite humans._

Lin smiled weakly at this and colour rose to her cheeks. No one had talked to her with such a gentle tone before. Lin clamped her lips and contemplated before asking, "Could you please hold me while I sleep tonight? I tend to have really bad nightmares."

"Of course, Lin," Kya smiled, "Asking for help is the first step in recovery. Let me put on my clothes." Kya limped to her dress and pulled it over.

  
When she saw Kya limp, her heart broke as guilt seeped through its cracks. Kya—Kya who is so loving, caring and understandable—Kya whom she had known her whole life—was now limping because Lin could not control herself.

  
"I'm so sorry," Lin apologized clearly, "You didn't deserve that. No one did. My offer still stands about turning myself in."

  
Kya turned her head back at Lin, surprised. "Your apology has been accepted. You don't have to turn yourself in but you do have to work with me."

Lin nodded as she scooted away so that Kya could sit. Kya wrapped her arms around Lin and kissed her forehead lightly. Lin leaned in to the touch and accepted with open arms knowing that this was probably the last form of physical contact she'll have in fifty-one years of existence as she slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sexual Assault warning) 
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117
> 
> This chapter is solely based on Lin’s past sexual assault. If you, as a reader, feel uncomfortable with this topic, please skip this chapter; you will not miss anything other than the assault.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

  
_Lin found herself in a titanium cage once again. No, no, this cannot be—she was sure she was with Kya just a few moments ago._

_A group of men with Equalists masks encircled her and removed her armour. Lin hissed as the one of them violently slapped her._

_“You will tell us where the Avatar is or we will break you,” One of the men ordered._

_“Never!” barked Lin as the man behind her ripped her tank top, revealing her breasts._

_“Look at this old hag,” Another man mocked, examining her breasts and pinching her nipples, “What a slut—already getting so hard from nothing. I bet you sleep around with your officers all the time, Chief Beifong.”_

_Lin felt hands groping her breasts and heard the unzipping of pants. “You will tell us or you will be our fuck toy until God knows when,” someone added in the background._

_“I will not tell you anything,” Lin stated firmly. A hand went in through her boxers and pressed into her folds._

_“I can’t believe this,”an Equalist said, “She’s fucking dripping from this. She wants this. She is a whore.”_

_The man in front of her presented his member in front of her; he forced Lin’s mouth open and thrusted in. He jammed in and out, pulling Lin’s hair. “Yeah, that’s the stuff,” the man exhaled, “I bet the Airhead is getting this all the time.”_

_Lin felt tears threatening to fall as she tried to close her eyes but was yanked again. “Watch us fuck you, bitch,” the man ordered, “Or we’ll end you right here.”_

_Lin moaned when she felt a tip poking at her hole. It rammed right into her without any preparation and Lin felt sick. She was already stuffed when another manmentioned something about a ‘double use’ before slamming into her other hole._

_Lin gagged when she tasted cum in her moth. “Swallow,” the man ordered. Lin was forced to obey and gulped down the thick, salty liquid._

_“My turn to use this hole,” another man said, pushing his member into Lin’s mouth. Lin’s jaws ached. Her tears poured when she felt two men finish inside of her._

_She was instantly rammed into again in both holes. Her hands were placed on two shafts. “Give us a hand job, you old, ugly thing,” two more men demanded._

_When Lin refused, she was electrocuted and was forced to fulfill their desires. She tasted cum, again, and again, and again and she felt countless men finish inside of her, again, and again, and again until she saw rivers of blood pour down her leg and lost consciousness._


	5. My Touchstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117
> 
> There is some reference the Lin’s sexual assault but it’s only one paragraph.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

"Lin!" Kya yelled, shaking her, "Wake up! You're causing an earthquake!"

Lin's eyes snapped open and saw Kya 's face on top of her's, bearing a furrowed eyebrow and a frown. "Sorry," Lin apologized.

"No," Kya sternly stated, making Lin squint at her, "You don't need to apologize for being human. I won't force you to tell me about it. I respect you but only if you're up for talking, I'm here."

"W-What did I say?" Lin shakily breathed out.

Kya bit her lips, "Well, you said 'Never' and 'I will not tell you anything' a lot. You were clutching yourself, crying and whimpering."

"Well, shit," Lin muttered disappointedly, "Argh, I hate this."

"Breathe, Lin, breathe," Kya advised, "I don't know what exactly happened to you but I can take a guess. Do you know why you did what you did last night?"

"Because I'm a horrible person and a joke of a Police Chief?" Lin guessed.

"No," Kya responded, "Because you wanted to feel like you were in control. After having things done to you against your will, you feel like you want to take back control."

"I feel like a failure," Lin admitted, "Toph Beifong's daughter is a pathetic excuse of a Police Chief."

"Your job doesn't define you, Lin," Kya comforted, "You are used to letting your aggression out through sex that you might not have realized that youyourself were not ready for it."

Lin laid her head on Kya's thighs and relaxed as Kya started to message her scalp. Kya continued, "I'm going to offer to heal you but you'll have to be in a tub. You could wear your bindings, it'll help you relax."

After a momentary pause, Lin replied, "Okay."

Kya drew a bath and Lin sinked into the cool water with her binding and her shorts on. When Kya took a proper look at the metalbender, she saw black and blue bruises forming all over her body.

Lin hissed as the cold water made contact to her lower area and crossed her legs. "Lin, it's okay. I won't hurt you, we can stop anytime." Kya reminded.

Kya weaved the cool water around Lin, making the liquid glow as Lin calmed to the touch. She instantly felt relaxed—she had never felt so calm before. Lin closed her eyes as her bruises faded.

"Why didn't you go see a healer?" Kya asked, continuing to heal the younger woman. If she had been shocked by Lin's condition, she did not voice it.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know," Lin confessed.

"To know what?" Kya questioned with peaked interest.

"I didn't want anyone to know that Lin Beifong not only had her bending taken away, she was also ravaged at the mercy of the Equalists," Lin responded, trying to prevent her tears from flooding the dam.

Kya had suspected that such an event had occurred but hearing it from Lin's mouth charged her with fury. She wafted the water around and healed every external wound. Now it was time for the internal ones.

"Lin, all your wounds have been healed externally," Kya announced, "I could heal your internal wounds if you let me. Just relax and let the water do the healing. Some very painful memories will come up but I need you to relax. Tell me when to stop."

Hands roamed around her body as she gagged and choked on someone's protrusion. Two men rammed into her at once as her cries for help were muffled — blood mixed with semen cascaded down her legs.

"Stop it!" Lin choked out, hugging herself.

"Lin, I've stopped," Kya notified, "You're safe; I won't harm you. This healing session is over. You have made so much more progress than you would've if you hadn't asked for help. I'm so proud of you, Lin, you did great."

Lin welled up in tears at this compliment. Her whole life, such gentleness had been absent. Her mother was more of a commander than a mother; Tenzin was well Tenzin—too focused on rebuilding a culture to actually care about Lin.

"It is okay to cry," Kya reminded, "I will go get you something to eat while you get dressed."

Kya entered the kitchen to find little to no ingredients. How could Lin keep such a toned, healthy body when all she ate were instant noodles and packaged food?

"You really need to go grocery shopping," Kya remarked when Lin entered the room in a sweater and sweats.

"What for? I'm never even home anyway," Lin scoffed.

"Well, for one, you need to be healthy," Kya scolded, "Takeout or whatever you have at home isn't healthy."

"I don't have the time for cooking!" Lin reasoned.

"Then, I'll cook for you," Kya slipped before even thinking. She mentally kicked herself for her straight-fowardness that Lin could have interpreted wrong.

Lin stared, dumbfounded, and questioned, "What?"

"You clearly need help with your problems," Kya insisted, "So considering the fact that I'll come over pretty often for that, I might as well cook."

"You don't have to do that," Lin faltered, "Even doing this, you don't need to do this. I'm a plague of bad luck, you don't deserve to be stuck with me."

"Okay, firstly," Kya smiled weakly, tying her hair, "You aren't a plague and I get to choose who I get to be 'stuck with'. Secondly, I'm not 'stuck with you' I chose to help you because I love you. Lastly, I don't have to do this but I want to."

_She loves me. Love. It had been far too long since she had heard that word. How long had it been two decades? She had lost count._

"Hello? Earth to Lin?" Kya waved, "What kind of food do you like? Any allergies?"

"Uh, I'm lactose intolerant," Lin answered, "And I don't really eat fats that much—mostly vegetables and meat."

"Got it," Kya noted, "Would you like to go grocery shopping with me today? It's Saturday so I'm assuming you don't have work."

"No, I don't have work," Lin agreed, "Fine, let's go."


	6. Potential Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117 
> 
> This is slight AU where Kya became a healer in Republic City after Season 1. 
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

"Damn, Chief," Kya whistled, entering the Beifong estate's kitchen to find Lin preparing a table for two with food that she actually cooked. "Who's the hot date? Is he handsome? Should I leave?" Kya asked.

Even after Lin got her bending restored, Kya still helped Lin heal psychologically. Kya had started working as a healer and became a constant in Lin's life; she cooked everyday so that Lin would have nutritious meals and Lin seemed visibility happier.

Lin laughed, "There is no hot date, Kya, it's for you—I wanted to do something special since you've been so good to me."

Kya was speechless. There was a decently prepared table—almost resembling a high-end restaurant's. There were numerous items: appetizers and main course meals, lined on the counter—all originating from the Southern Water Tribe.

Lin wore a military-style mint top, unbuttoned just enough to highlight her neck with sage pants. Kya's eyes trailed up her neck to find that Lin was wearing a bolder shade of lipstick—a mix between crimson and scarlet. Her cheeks were tinted lightly and her eyes had a darker green shadow encasing it, bringing out the emerald in her eyes. Her brows were tinted and her hair was neatly tucked in a braided bun.

_Oh, no._

Lin became nervous, Kya had been staring at her for a while now. Should she not have applied makeup? Kya was definitely repulsed; she had got to be. Lin was too old for this and Kya could have anyone she wanted. She probably only saw Lin as a friend or a even patient.

"You're thinking too loud," Kya finally said, "You, this—is all so wow. I mean I'm speechless; you did all of this for me? I feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. Also you totally look jaw-dropping hot and the food and the preparation are so fantastically appealing."

_She called me jaw-dropping hot._

Lin smiled as Kya sat down in her seat. "So, how was work?" Lin asked, bringing the appetizers to the table and seating herself.

"It was great as usual," Kya replied, taking a seaweed fritter, dipping it into the sauce and putting it in her mouth. "Oh, god. This is amazing. Did you cook everything?"

Lin blushed at the compliment. She had been experimenting with Southern Water Tribe culinary for a month now, making sure that everything was perfect for Kya. "Thank you," Lin softly said, "And yes, I did cook everything."

"W-Wow, you're such a catch. I bet people try to court you all the time," Kya teased.

Lin's eyes dimmed as she retorted, "As if."

"I'm serious!" Kya replied, "Oh you actually eat it like this." Kya dipped the last fritter in the sauce for a few seconds and waited for Lin to open her mouth.

At the realization that Kya was feeding her, Lin opened her mouth, allowing the sauce filled fritter to enter her mouth. Lin rolled her eyes in pure delight, making Kya grin from ear to ear.

Lin got up to replace the appetizer with the main course: braised seal with crab and seaweed salad on the side. "Wait," Lin told Kya, "I've got wine." Lin brought two wine glasses and filled them with authentic Water Tribe wine.

When Kya was literally glowing with happiness, Lin felt butterflies in her stomach. If she had thought her feelings for Tenzin wee strong, what she felt for Kya was beyond strong.

"Thank you, Lin," Kya gratefully gleamed, "This is honestly better than any date I've been on."

"A date," Lin drew out slowly, "Is this what this is?"

"Look, Lin," Kya exhaled, "I have feelings for you. I've had them for a while now and I know you feel something too. So if it's alright with you, I'd like to try something.

"You're right," Lin admitted, "I do possess some feelings for you. What do you want to try?"

Kya moved closer to Lin and leaned in, pressing her lips to Lin’s. Both women felt euphoric; the saltiness of the sauce mixing with their own flavours were enticing enough for both of them to forget to breathe. Eventually, they parted and Kya opened her eyes to see Lin looking truly blissful for the first time in her life.

When Lin remained fixed with that reaction, Kya barked out laughing and returned to the seat. She pulled back her hair to taste the braided seal that was cooked to perfection and groaned. "This is perfect. You're perfect."

_She said this is perfect. I am perfect._

Lin snapped out of her trance and tried the braised seal. It was indeed perfect. They continued to eat the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence, too engrossed in the cooking meat and earlier events to converse.

When Lin got up again, Kya was surprised. These were all the dishes she had seen on the counter. Lin opened the fridge and returned with a plate.

"I present to you," Lin smirked, "Sea prune patties coated with sugar from the Arctic sugar cane and sea salt. All imported from the Southern Water Tribe."

Kya thought she was going to cry. No one had given her so much thought and attention before. "Why did you choose this dish?" Kya questioned.

"We visited the Southern Water Tribe when I was fourteen and you were nineteen. Back then, you mentioned that this was your favourite dish."

"Oh, Lin," Kya cooed in adoration, "This is so great I love you." Kya immediately realized about her slip of the tongue and apologized, "I'm sorry. I mean yes, I do love you—I just don't want to pressure you or anything."

_She loves me?_

"Actually, Kya," Lin muttered. After building up the courage, she continued, "I think that I am falling in love with you. I don't think I'm all there yet but I'm getting there."

"Thank you for your honesty," Kya praised. She intertwined her fingers with Lin's and stabbed one of the patties and lifted it to Lin's mouth. "Now that that has been taken care of, here, open your mouth."

Lin chewed onto the patty, focusing on the salty-sweet balance. She gulped and questioned, "What are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" Kya curiously asked, now giving Lin her full attention, "We can take things slow. It has been a long time for me too. We don't have to rush into anything."

"So,you are my potential girlfriend?" Lin blurted out.

"Yeah, you could say that," Kya grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "And you, Lin, are my potential girlfriend."


	7. The Devil’s Plague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117
> 
> There is a mention of Lin’s sexual assault but it’s only one paragraph.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

Lin woke up in Kya's arms again. Since their 'date' three months ago, Kya had moved in since she was already at Lin's place all the time anyway. They began a tradition of sleeping together—out of sexual context.

Kya had not pushed Lin to do anything. Most of their makeout sessions end abruptly after ten minutes or so and Lin was starting to doubt herself. Kya was a free spirit with immense sexual prowess; she was notorious for one-night stands.

_What if I'm not enough? She clearly can get anyone she wanted so why me? What's stopping her from leaving like everyone else did? Am I being a ball and chain?_

"Morning, love," Kya stretched, giving Lin a peck on the cheek, "How is my beautiful girlfriend doing today?"

_Girlfriend. She's my girlfriend now. She called me 'love' so surely, she would not leave me._

"What's wrong?" Kya asked, giving Lin's hands a squeeze, "You look sad—you didn't even have a sarcastic retort for me."

"I'm fine, Kya," Lin gritted her teeth. Her tears betrayed her and fell as she so desperately tried to stop her emotional turbulence.

"No, you're not," Kya firmly responded, "Love, why are you sad? I love you and I want to help you."

"Why do you stay?" Lin whimpered, "It's nice to have somebody to wake up to but I also know that you can get anyone you want. Our relationship started with sex and I can't even give you that anymore.

"Lin, love," Kya kindly held Lin and whispered, "Our relationship didn't start at a one-night stand. It started when Aunt Toph gave birth to you fifty-one years ago. We just happened to meet up again at a one-night stand."

Kya wrapped her arms around Lin protectively. She looked so small and fragile, crying over something that no human should ever worry about. Kya continued, "I could get most people but most people aren't you. I love you and I want you. Only you.”

Kya kissed the top of Lin's head and pulled Lin's head to her chest. Kya sighed, "Love, I'm not with you for the sex. Yes, you have a very fucking sexy body but you also have a gentle and loving soul. When you love someone's soul, sex becomes less and less important. I'm in love with you, Lin Beifong."

"I don't know when I'll be ready for sex and I push you away after ten minutes of making out," Lin cried out, "I don't deserve you."

"Lin, look at me," Kya ordered, tilting Lin's chin so that they were face-to-face, "I stay for the domestic things we do like cooking and cleaning. Any activity we do together gives me the same gratification that sex does."

Kya fitted her head in Lin's neck and purred, "And you know what? No one has ever had that effect on me. Ever. And no one ever will because they're not you. I love you and I want you."

"Promise you won't leave me like everyone always does?" Lin questioned, crossing her fingers at the answer.

"Lin Beifong, my love, I will never leave you," Kya consoled, "Don't forget that you're enough and worthy of love. C'mon let's say what we usually say when you're feeling down."

"I-I am worth it. I am worthy of love. I am good enough. I am beautiful," Lin uttered, much more smoothly than she did three months ago.

"You're doing so much better, love," Kya cheered, "I'm so proud of you. I'm going to cook, what do you feel like eating?"

"Coffee. Black," Lin answered, "And whatever snack you want to make."

"I've got you," Kya noted, slipping out of her lover's arms and heading to the kitchen to cook.

When Lin entered the kitchen, the smell of authentic Earth Kingdom food flared up her nostrils. She flashed Kya an open-mouthed smile when she approached the table with two coffees and two platypus bear eggs with mushroom and kale.

"Wow, that looks amazing, Kya," Lin remarked, "I love you." They sat down onto their seats and commenced their breakfast

Kya stopped eating and stared at Lin, "You love me?"

"Yes, I do," Lin announced, looking at Kya quizzically, "Had I not said that before?"

"No," Kya responded, "This is your first time but I'm glad you did because I love you too."

Both women ate their fill; they sat across each other, smiling giddily every time their eyes met. When Kya would not stop giggling in her seat, Lin finally questioned, "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not laughing," Kya explained, "I'm happy because my the woman that I've been in love with for a while now who also happens to be my girlfriend confessed her love for me."

Lin liked days like these. Her job could be stressful and the city could be ungrateful at times—bashing her with hate for something after she had overworked herself for it. Kya was always there to recharge her with love and self-worth.

"Would you like to come sit in the court with me, love?" Kya suggested.

"Of course I will," Lin immediately responded, "You're so good to me."

"Well, I try to keep my woman happy," Kya teasingly shrugged.

_She called me her woman._

They exited the house into the Beifong estate's vast backyard. Recently, they had been sitting there after breakfast, enjoying the silence every time Lin had a day off.

They walked hand in hand into the yard and accommodated themselves on the cushioned swing. Lin placed her head on Kya's shoulder and exhaled contentedly.

"Thank you," Lin finally credited appreciatively, "For everything, really. I'm so grateful for you. I love you."

"Anytime, love. Anything for you," Kya avowed. She placed her head on Kya's; the two women watched the birds fluttering in the sky as they held onto each other like there was no tomorrow.


	8. Love You For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW warning/Reference Sexual Assault)
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117
> 
> This is the end of this fanfic. Thank you so much for reading this and leaving kudos🥰 that literally means so much to me. 
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

"Make love to me," Lin whimpered after a particularly intense make out session.

It had been six months since they first started dating and Lin was recovering fairly well. She wanted to award Kya for being a good support throughout her recovery and she thought was was ready for the next step.

"Lin, I want you to remember that we can stop anytime you want," Kya clearly instructed, "Just say stop or no and I will. You can change your mind anytime—I won't force you to do something you don't want to."

"I'm ready," Lin confirmed, feeling Kya nibble her neck. Kya's tongue lapped out to lick Lin's neck and applied pressure, marking her.

Kya slowly undressed Lin, kissing every inch of her exposed skin. Her eyes searched Lin's for approval and at Lin's permitting nod, Kya progressed to wet Lin's nipples with her tongue, tracing the areola.

"You're so beautiful, love," Kya complimented in between licks, "So fucking hot."

Kya’s eyes searched Lin’s for permission and placed her palms beneath Lin’s breasts and massaged gently.

_So this is what making love is. She is so gentle I am going to melt into her._

Kya’s hand pinched Lin’s nipples slightly, making Lin shudder. “I love you,” Kya reminded, taking her sweet time with giving Lin’s mounds equal attention.

Kya kissed Lin on the lips before turning her focus south. “May I?” Kya asked, making eye contact with Lin.

“Yes,” Lin replied, digging her hand into Kya’s hair and holding onto the silvery strands.

Kya’s kissed down Lin’s toned abdomen and Lin bit her lips as goosebumps and butterflies exploded in her. “Your body is so fucking hot,” Kya praised. She removed Lin’s pants and placed her hands on the waistband of her underwear.

_Hands. Hands everywhere. The man shoved a hand into her boxers without any warning and tore it apart. She screamed as the man poked roughly into her womanhood while mocking and degrading her._

“Lin!” Kya called out, “I’m going to stop. You’re crying. Love, I’m so sorry. You’re with me. You’re safe.”

_I am with Kya. I am safe. I have to do this for her. I have to stay strong. She deserves better._

“I’m fine,” Lin reasoned, “Continue. I’ll be fine.”

Kya’s heart broke at Lin’s forced smile. “No,” Kya steadfastly denied, “Lin, you’re not fine. You are forcing yourself to have sex with me.”

“I’m not forcing myself,” Lin scoffed, “I do want you.”

Kya sighed and gulped, “I want you too, love. However, I can’t take advantage of you. If we have sex, I want both of us to enjoy it. You’re clearly not enjoying.”

“It’s not your fault I’m damaged goods!” Lin screamed at her.

Kya seemed taken back my this. Lin had never raised her voice before, ever. Lin was attempting and failing at preventing herself from crying. “Lin Beifong, why would you think that you’re damaged goods?”

“Because I can’t have sex with you,” Lin uttered gloomily, “You have physical needs and you deserve someone who can fulfill them.”

“Did Tenzin tell you that?” Kya questioned.

“Yes,” Lin sighed dismally, “He did and he was right.”

“Well, my brother is a dick for dumping you,” Kya plainly quipped, “He ditched you because you had a job and he just couldn’t keep it in his pants. Could he?”

“I am infertile,” Lin revealed, “That’s why he left. One way or another it seems that I can’t fulfill anyone’s needs.”

“You’ve already fulfilled mine,” Kya confessed, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. “You’ve fulfilled it the day you called me your ‘potential girlfriend’.”

“I don’t understand,” Lin choked out, baffled, “Why aren’t you leaving me yet? How are you alright with me not having sex with you.”

“That’s because I love you for you,” Kya reminded, “Looks fade with time and your beauty, while it is worthy of appreciation, is only the superficial aspect of loving you.”

Lin was quiet after this. Her eyes seemed to be twinkling with tears and happiness. “I love you, Kya,” Lin whispered.

“I love you too, love,” Kya declared, “Would you like to join me in the hot tub? We don’t have to do anything. Just sit.”

Kya walked with Lin with their fingers laced into the hot tub that was on an open porch under the night sky. Kya bent the water so that the tub was filled instantly, took Lin’s hand and lowered them into the water.

“Can I massage your back? I promise to be gentle,” Kya tenderly proposed. When Lin nodded, Kya placed her bands on Lin’s bare shoulders and kneaded the muscles.

Lin moaned out, inebriated in pleasure, “Fuck, right there. Ah!” Kya continued to rub her shoulders and then advanced to her back, using her thumbs to relax the pressure points on Lin’s scapula.

“I’m going to bend the water so that it heals your sore muscles,” Kya informed before bending tendrils that envelope Lin, unwinding her.

Lin groaned as the water did wonders to her body. She was calm. She did not need to have sex with Kya to please her. Kya was hers and she was happy about it.

“You look happy,” Kya remarked with a grin mirroring Lin’s, “I’m glad. Seeing you happy makes me happy too. May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Lin permitted Kya entrance to her mouth as their tongues danced and pranced and moved in harmony with each other. Their tongues wrestled and fought for dominance. Groans filled the air as hands dipped into each other’s hair.

“Lin, I want you to remember that I love you for you,” Kya reminded, “We don’t ever have to have sexual if you’re not ready.”

“Thank, you,” Lin gratefully thanked with glistering eyes, “Really. That means a lot to me. I also love you for you.”

Lin pecked Kya’s cheek and hugged the older woman tightly. The two women remained entangled in each other, under the starry sky, whispering sweet nothings to each other for what felt like infinity.


End file.
